A small flashlight with an attached clamp can be used for many applications where light is required to perform a task. It is desirable to be able to easily orient the device to aim the light accurately and conveniently.
In addition, some method of covering the lens to protect it from scratches when not in use is sometimes incorporated. Often a removable cover is used. This is susceptible to being lost when it is removed.
Another problem with flashlights is that the user sometimes forgets to turn it off after use.